Too Late
by Paranoia Doll
Summary: Post-'NFA' What if the scoobs and slayers had come to help? What if they didn't make it in time? WARNING: Character Death KEEP TISSUES HANDY!


_**Too Late**_

_**By The Al Bhed Slayer**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, Angel or Avril Lavigne's song, "Slipped Away".**_

_I miss you_

_Miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you_

_Oh, it's so sad_

The alley...it was horrible. A massacre, even. The rain continued on, as Buffy, her friends and an army of slayers stood behind. The large alleyway was riddled with bodies, some human, most demonic. The eldest slayer slowly walked among corpses. Pools of blood drained into the sewers, mixing with the rain water.

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

By Buffy's right side, stood Faith, scanning the area for recognizable faces. Out of the blue, the brunette ran to a far side, kneeling next to a corpse. The blonde slayer followed, leading her to a man's lifeless body. A battle axe stuck out from his gut, his eyes wide open. The expression on the younger Slayer's face seemed sorrowful as she murmured, "Gunn..."

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it_

_Won't be the same, oh_

"One of Angel's..." Buffy trailed off, getting a nod in response. Trying her best to remain expressionless, the ex-rogue slayer reached over and gently closed his eyes. She immediately turned away and stood.

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again__  
__I know that I can't_

Stepping further into the alley, something caused the older slayer to stop. She walked to the left and bent down to empty place. Sudden overwhelming emotions flooded forward, in such a way that she hadn't felt since..._his_ sacrifice. Involuntarily, tears had begun to slide down her cheeks, and an aching in her heart seemed stronger. She gingerly touched the wall, where all there seemed to be was a smudge. "I miss you," she whispered, knowing he would hear, wherever he was.

_I've had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake it_

_It happened, you passed by_

Doing her best to gather her emotions, the blonde stood again. At the sound of Willow's voice, she glanced at far end of the alleyway. An impossibly large corpse of what seemed to be a dragon. It's gigantic wings were spread out, with pieces of flesh missing from them. But a weak voice snapped her out of her awe. "Buffy?"

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go_

_There you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

Rushing over the dragon's neck, she found him, lying there in a puddle of demon and his own blood. A wooden spear jutted from his chest, as he obviously was try using the last of his energy to stop from exploding into a cloud of dust. Hot tears again fell from her emerald eyes. Although it her voice cracked with emotion, she spoke. "...Angel?"

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go_

_There you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

She knelt down beside him, taking his icy hand in hers. His head slowly turned to face her own, and he tried to smile. She smiled sadly back. Oddly, his deep eyes had something foreign in them...joy. "You came..."

"Of course, but I'm...too late..." she replied, sniffling. With a rueful grin, she managed, "I'm done baking, ya know..."

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it_

_Won't be the same, oh_

He squeezed her hand lightly. "It wasn't our time." Breathing heavily, he managed to speak again. "The pain...all the pain...it's going away..." She looked on tearfully, choking back sobs. "Shhh...it'll be okay..."

"I'll miss you." She managed, letting the tears fall. "I love you...I always will..."

_Na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na_

"I'll...I'll always love you...I promise..." He then let go of the spear he had been clutching for dear life, wiping away a tear from her face as he started turning to ash. "Buffy...I feel it...I'm finally free..." He said with finality with a smile. She felt his hand crumble in hers, and through blurred vision she watched until he was nothing.

"Goodbye." She sobbed standing once more. With that, she walked back to the group, and out of the alley.

_I miss you_

A/N: Should I go on?


End file.
